


The keys

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Agron moves out (or does he?), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cohabitation, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that such a small thing would become the landing of their downfall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The keys

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I actually tried to make this a sad story, just to have a change of pace, but when Agron reached the door, he just wouldn't let me! And then this happened! Stupid characters that just won't give up on each other, even if the author tries to...;-;

The apartment was empty now. Well, at least to Nasir it sure did look like it, even though everything that he owned was still either hanging, laying and sitting everywhere that he looked.

No, the real reason that it felt empty was...

It was because all of _his_ stuff was now gone.

A part of it awaiting downstairs, all packed up in neatly placed boxes inside an awaiting car, and the other...

The other was tucked up inside a gym bag and was coming out, alongside its owner, out of their...no, his bedroom now.

The owner of the bag, looking neither sad or mad or even happy, like they'd been once upon a time, closed the door behind him as he put the strap of his bag around his right shoulder. All of his emotions had left his heart and his eyes the night before.

Agron, that was his name, didn't know what to do or what to say as he took a couple of steps further down the living room and was now standing in front of his ex-boyfriend, as everything had been said (or yelled sometimes) between the two of them the night before.

Bitterness, accusations, rage, name-calling, jealousy, tiredness, distance, everything had been laid out for everyone (but mostly for only them) to see and had created an even bigger gap between the two of them than before, if that was even possible.

They...they had no idea what had started all of this. No, actually, they both knew what had happened:

What had started as an attempt at a cordial evening between the two of them had dissolved into an argument over who would do the dishes and then...months of everything wrong with them and between them just came pouring out. And it was like once the faucet had been opened, there was nothing that they could do to close it, no matter how hard they tried.

They had cried, they had screamed, they had talked, one man on one side of the living room and one on the other and they went on and on for over three long and excruciating hours. And they should've been happy about this all things considered, because this had been the most time that they had spent talking consecutively over the last six months. Because let's face it, they hadn't been happy, not in a long time.

They were always ending up fighting whenever they tried to talk (just like last night) and when they weren't bickering about something, they were simply not communicating. One man would stay in his side of the apartment and the other would stay in his and they could spend hours, even days like this, without even acknowledging one another, expect for the passing hellos and maybe two or three words at the time if they put some effort into it, but not much else.

And don't even try to ask them about their sex life these days...

And really, that's how their problems really began, all those months ago. It was all because at one point, they didn't know exactly when, they had just... stopped making any kind of efforts.

They had just stopped trying. Trying to mend whatever canyon that had risen between the two of them, trying to fight for whatever they had left, they just stopped because they had simply...given up on them as a couple.

And so, by the next morning, with one of them sleeping on the couch and the other sleeping on the floor, they had decided that it would be best for everyone involved if they...weren't a they anymore.

They weren't going to be "Agron and Nasir", the couple happily dating for over four years and living together for one anymore. No, they were going to be Agron...and then Nasir.

Exes...friends...distant acquaintances... _complete strangers_?

Agron didn't know and quite frankly at the moment, he didn't care. He just wanted to get out, out of this apartment that had become a battlefield over the last few months and away from the person that he thought would be his forever, but as the long haired man stood by the front door and was looking down at the floor, Nasir was now to Agron nothing but a complete stranger as he looked at the smaller man and sighed.

He held the last remaining artifact of the joined lives together tightly inside his hand: a set of keys given to him by his excited looking boyfriend on their three-year anniversary. He remembered the dinner, the flirtation between them, the wide smile as the smaller man gave him a small box that contained a small silver key chain, but mostly he remembered his own answer: a simple nod and the tackling hug that followed (and that was not counting the celebratory sex afterwards also).

Who knew what had started as a happy moment between a happy couple would later become the beginning of their downfall?

"So, do you have everything?" a small, raspy voice asked, distracting him from his thoughts.

Agron looked up and realized that it was Nasir that had asked him this particular question.

He nodded and looked back down at the floor, just like the other man had been doing ever since he had stepped out of their bedroom. He approached the door, where his ex had been standing all this while and whispered in an also raspy voice (thanks to all of the yelling that he'd done the night before):

"Well, not everything. I forgot to give this back to you."

Nasir dared to look up and saw that Agron was mentioning the set of keys that he was tossing and turning in the palm of his hand.

Looking back down, Nasir nodded as he said: "Yeah, just..." he extended his hand, expecting the metallic remnant of his life with Agron to land inside his palm, the last one the taller man possessed before he walked out the door and out of the long haired man's life for good.

Agron nodded also and, reaching over, he slowly put the set of keys inside his ex's hand, prepared to let go and then walk out of this place and out of this former life for good.

But, what they hadn't expected was what happened next...

The feeling of warm fingers against a warm palm.

Both of their heads looking up at the same time.

A set of metallic keys falling on one side of their bodies.

A gym bag falling on the other.

A set on lips descending on the another, the one belonging to the smaller man responding without even thinking.

Hands disconnecting, but coming up to hold, touch, caress, even pet.

A leather jacket being taken off.

A set of dress shirt buttons flying out everywhere from being ripped out.

Lips, tongues, teeth and hands...oh god, _hands_...and nails... _everywhere_.

The sound of the giggling of belts being taken off alongside jeans and both sets falling upon the wooden floor.

The sound of Nasir backing up against the wooden door, the one that he'd been standing next to all morning long.

The sound of Agron swiftly removing his underwear.

The look they gave one another, the both of them now standing there in all of their glory, as the tallest one between the two slowly installed himself between the smallest one's legs, and, after some prepping, with his strength, gripped the slim hips in front of him and in a one, smooth move...

"Oh! Oh god!" cried out Nasir. He hadn't felt like this in such a long time...on fire everywhere...so alive...so free....so at home inside Agron's arms...and so...so...

So _loved_.

Agron bit at the tantalizing neck in front of him, making whatever-Nasir-was-to-him-now tug at his hair in response. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to move inside the heat, the home that he just slid himself into. He couldn't believe it: one moment he was giving Nasir his set of keys and was about to leave that part of his life for good. And then the next...

He and Nasir were passionately fucking up against their apartment door.

The both of them closed their eyes, their lips reconnecting, as they held each other for dear life and right there, up against that wooden door and with an accelerating rhythm, they both expressed what they couldn't have said with words the night before:

Their frustrations, their sadness, their regrets, their longing and most of all...

Their _love_.

It was like a dam had opened itself up instead of a faucet this time around. It was pouring downwards towards their hearts and upwards towards...towards...

"Hey, are you okay?" Agron whispered when he clearly heard the sound of sniffling against the shoulder that Nasir had laid his head upon after breaking their kiss.

Nasir, realizing that Agron had stopped what he'd been doing, looked back up and with a fake smile, replied: "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Just, continue, please."

But Agron, knowing Nasir better than he knew himself, didn't believe his obvious lie and reaching over, he wiped the flowing tears from Nasir's wet cheeks with a shaking thumb and replied in a broken voice: "No, you're not okay. I know this, because I'm not okay."

Seeing Agron's also fractured features beginning to crumble was what made Nasir finally break.

With renewed tears, he whispered what he'd been thinking all throughout the night and all morning long...

"I don't want you to go."

Agron smiled tearfully as he tenderly kissed Nasir's cheek and whispered against it:

"I don't want to go either."

He started to thrust again, this time much slower but much deeper than ever before.

Looking in each other's eyes, breathing against each other's lips and their hands tangling together against the poor abused wooden door, between their loud moans and whimpers, they whispered everything that they'd been really wanting to say to one another, but were both too afraid to, in all of that time, in all of these hours and really, in all these months:

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"Don't leave me, please."_

_"I'm yours, always."_

And when at last...when they finally reached their peak in a blissful, loving, tender and passionate kiss:

_"I love you...so much."_

And when they sat back down on the floor, in each other's arms once more, like they should have always been and would always be from now on because of their renewed resolve to fight for what they had, Nasir looked up from his position inside Agron's lap as he said:

"So, do you need any help at getting your things back up here or are you okay on your own?"

And Agron's smile, that had been on his face ever since getting back down from his high, only widened as he leaned down, kissed his love on the forehead and responded:

"I...I think I might need some help getting my stuff back up here after getting them all the way down to my car. My back is killing me here!"

And Nasir, for the first time in a very long time, actually laughed at something Agron had told him and, sitting back up, he said:

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

So, after the both of them stood back up and got their clothes back on, they were about to open the wooden door once more, when Agron tugged at Nasir's hand and asked him with a serious look on his face:

"Are we...could we...are we Agron-and-Nasir again?"

Holding on to the other man's hand even tighter, Nasir looked up at his love with big hopeful eyes, and asked himself in return:

"Were we ever not?"

Agron could only smile at that and, gathering his love inside his arms and hugging him tightly before getting downstairs alongside him, whispered inside the smaller man's ear:

_"No, we weren't."_


End file.
